Dream Show 梦想秀
by Viona Zhang
Summary: 我的愿望是给父母买一栋新房子。谢谢大家帮我实现这个愿望！还有导演给我的工作，真是太谢谢你们了！


**Dream Show** **梦想秀**

 **One-shot**

 **简体中文版（加一点点英文）**

 **作者：** **Celia Viona**

 **这故事用的是真名字：周崇光（有梦想的人），凤小岳（凤老师），凯蒂（新朋友），姜潮（主持人）**

 **Genre** **：** **Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Friendship**

 **Note** **：** 这是我另外做的中文故事。希望大家还会喜欢哦^_^ Actually, I don't really know what are the genres... I just wrote what I can conclude LOL

这场梦想秀呢，在中国真的有，叫做《中国梦想秀》。这场秀特别好看。有些人真的让台上所有人感动。哟，快来读一读吧！这故事和其它的特别不一样咯~

 **北京**

大家好，我是周崇光。我今年25岁（这是事实哦）。本科已经结束了，我现在要找找新工作。我来自浙江温州，但我现在在北京。我不是一个很富有的的男孩，算是穷人。老家在温州，我父母叫我在北京读书。在北京读书，当然没有那么便宜。父母是希望他们唯一的孩子（就是我）不想他们那样穷。他们是想我当成了一个富有的人，成功的人。我心里一直都说： **我会的！我会变成一个成功的人。我相信的！**

今晚呢，我要参加一场节目。今晚大家会在电视看到我。我要参加的是《中国梦想秀》。听说，只要你的故事让人感动，得到了只少240（voter），梦想秀就会实现你的梦想。我好期待呀，但我还是不知道会不会做得到。别想了，我要去准备一下。

 **晚上** **-** **梦想秀**

我到了，有点紧张啊。我到了后台，只要等主持人叫我上台。我在后台看着台上的人大哭了。后台有其他人，大概是和我一样，在等。因为我来迟，不知道台上人的故事，所以我去问旁边的人。

。

"嗨。。"

"嘿。。"[微笑]

"我叫周崇光，你呢？"

"我叫凯蒂。。"

"那台上的人，有什么梦想？"

"你来迟了吧？"

"是啊。。"

"台上的人呢，叫卫海。他的梦想是开一件舞蹈学校，由他来教。。"

"学校，应该也有其他的老师吧？"

"那是他的事。。不过，他真的跳得很不错。。"

"他表演了？"

"表演了，拉丁舞。。"

"哦哦哦。。那接下来是谁？"

"不知道"

。

台上叫卫海的，得到了256：圆梦成功。厉害！他退台了，高兴地退台。我也希望自己的圆梦会成功。

。

"有请凯蒂上台！"

"我？？"[紧张]

"别紧张嘛。。快上台吧。。"

"那好吧"

。

凯蒂上台之后，热烈的掌声响起来。

。

"你好，潮哥"（主持人/host叫姜潮）

"你好。笑得真甜啊。来自我介绍吧。"

"好的。大家好，我叫凯蒂。我来自北京市。我今年22岁。。"（作者：我不知道商侃今年几岁，我还没查看百度 [嘻嘻]）

。

就这样，凯蒂自我介绍之后，就告诉她的梦想。她的梦想是当一名音乐家。梦想挺高的 [酷] 一段时间过后，凯蒂表演他的才艺：大提琴！拉得很不错呀！真好听！现在，人人在vote。我能看见凯蒂在紧张，而且紧张得很。结果，她得到了273！厉害！

。

"凯蒂是吧？"

"是"

"因为你有特别好的才艺呢，所以我要给你一般工作。不知你要不要？" （要给工作的人叫叶传萍）

"请讲"

"okay，我有一家饭店。我当然不能一直在那儿是吧。。所以，我要找一位音乐家来我的饭店用他（她）的音乐来安慰客人。不知你愿不愿意啊？"

"我愿意！啊！这是最好的！我会好好安慰客人的！"

"好呗！谢咯！"

*凯蒂走之前，还有一个人要给她工作*

袁艺：凯蒂请先留步。。我也有一家饭店，没有音乐家。不知你要不要当那里的音乐家呀？

叶传萍：诶，袁艺啊，你什么时候有一家饭店啊？[笑了]

袁艺：我家新开的。。

众人：哦哦哦。。

袁艺：怎么样，凯蒂？

凯蒂：我要，但不能每天。因为我也是叶伯母饭店的音乐家。。

*众人笑了*

袁艺：没事。。

凯蒂：好！谢谢袁艺姐姐！谢谢叶伯母！谢谢大家！[走]

凤小岳：让美丽的音乐为你送请！

。

"崇光！我的圆梦成功了！"

"嗯，恭喜你哦！"

"有请周崇光上台！"

"哇？我？"

"快去吧，崇光！加油！"

"嗯。。"[上台]

。

"欢迎欢迎，请自我介绍。"（主持人姜潮）

"大家好，我叫周崇光。今年25岁。来自浙江温州，但在北京本科。"

"好。你的梦想到底是什么？"

"我的梦想是为父母买一栋能住的房子。。"

*众人呆了*

姜潮：那好，请上前一步。。

我：嗯。。[上前一步]

凤小岳：你好啊。。

我：你好，凤老师。。[Bow]

"先问问你哦。。父母现在在哪？"

"浙江温州"

"离开父母多长时间了？"

"本科时间，四年了吧。。"

"在那四年，有没有回家过？"

"两次。。第一次，是因为思念。第二次，也是因为思念。第二次回家之后，就被骂。。"

*众人呆了*

凤小岳：骂你？为什么？

我：他们说"我们知道你是因为思念我们才回家。但你不要浪费好吗？北京和温州是很远的。你不要花你的钱和你的时间只为了去温州。你呀，应该在学校好好读书，好好学习。将来找一个好工作。我们在这里看着你成功，已经心满意足了。"

凤小岳：这算什么话呀。。孩子看看自己的父母也有错啊。。这样的父母，我是少见的。。[笑了]

我：他们住在北京比较好啊。。

"现在老家的情况怎样？"

"很小，很多地方破了，很不好住。。"

"住在那儿多久啊？"

"很久了吧。。那栋房子的年纪比我大。。"

"没打算搬家吗？"

"没有吧。。"

"为什么呢？"

"一，用什么来付出是问题。二，已经住在那里很久了，舍不得离开。三，如果真的搬家了，那要搬到哪里去。。"

"你不是说住在北京比较好吗？"

"是他们不要吧。。"

*众人惊呆；凤老师也没有问为什么*

"那我们换别的题目吧。。你有没有兄弟姐妹啊？"

"没有，我是唯一的孩子。。"（崇光心想：怎么没问为什么他们不要呢？会不会是李老师已经知道了吧？不可能，绝对不可能吧。。其实我也不太清楚自己的父母为什么不要住在北京。。如果连我都不清楚，那他怎么知道？是我想太多了吧）

"你的理想是什么呢？"

"理想嘛。。这个。。我小时候想当歌手"[笑了；害羞]

*掌声响起来*

"现在还想当歌手吗？"

"不想。。"

*众人呆了*

"为什么呢？"

"因为父母不想我当歌手"

"这个竟然是家人的决定，那我就不必多问了"

"凤老师，我可以问崇光几句吗？"

*所有人看着那个人；她是顾里*

"这个嘛。。还是你自己问他吧。。"（凤老师为什么这么说呢，因为他已知道顾里想问什么）

"可以。。"（其实崇光也知道了）

"如果，如果方便的话能不能告诉我，你所做的决定为什么都是你父母安排的？如果你有自己的梦想，为什么不自己追呢？"

*一时安静；崇光也低下头*

"喂顾里，这好像是你不该问的问题吧。。这是他家的事"（顾准说话了！）

"我这是，这是觉得奇怪而已嘛。。"

"可是"

"准哥，没事了。。顾里姐姐问这个，她没有错。。"

"如果你不方便说出来，那你别说了知道吗？"（唐嫣安静了）

"这个，我相信大家也想知道吧。。我还是说自己的总结吧。。我一直以来都觉得因为我是唯一的孩子，所以父母任何的要求一定要办得到。。我一定要变成一个孝顺的孩子。从小到大，都是父母照顾我关心我，我要什么他们就会尽力为我拿到。从小，我已经知道了家里没钱，所以如果是逼不得已我是不会求他们的。教，养，照顾，都不是一个简单的工作。因此，我已知道了我父母很不容易养我长大，所以根据他们所要未来的我，让他们高兴，也已算是报答他们的恩典了吧。。"[笑]

*热烈的掌声*

"父母不想你当歌手，你当初是否有什么不满意的呀？"（凤老师突然问这个）

"当初，有时候会觉得不满意吧。。其实我小时候很喜欢唱歌，但爸爸总是叫我不要再唱。因为他说我的声音特别差"

*有人，包括崇光，小声笑*

"你小时候最喜欢的歌手是谁啊？"

"挺多的。。天心姐（吴天心），艺丹姐啊（严艺丹），靓颖姐（张靓颖），幂姐也是吧（杨幂），韶涵姐啊（张韶涵笑了），凤凰传奇的曾毅哥和玲花姐，大概还有很多吧。。"

*掌声*

"凤老师，我有一个要求想求崇光可以吗？"（张韶涵，star guest，突然开口说话）

"可以可以。。"

"崇光你刚刚说我是你喜欢的歌手之一吧？那么你可不可以给大家唱一首歌呢？"

*众人说：喔喔喔喔喔喔；崇光笑了*

"这个嘛。。唱什么歌？"（崇光惊呆了）

"你喜欢听的是什么？"

"我喜欢的。。是。。隐形的翅膀吧。。"

"那好，就唱那首吧！"

*热烈的掌声*

*周崇光唱张韶涵的歌《隐形的翅膀》*

*唱完了，众人都鼓掌；有些明星起来给他鼓掌*

"其实你的声音也不是那么差吧，崇光。。你来和刚上台的凯蒂去我饭店好不好啊？"（这可是叶传萍要的哟！）

"哟！好！谢谢叶伯母！"

*掌声*

（后台的凯蒂竟然还没走，她在等等周崇光。刚才的那些话，她也听到了。心里也特别高兴。）

"崇光，竟然你的父母不想你当歌手，那他们想你当什么？他们说过吗？"（back to凤小岳）

"他们。。想我当模特儿"

*众人笑了*

"是杂志模特儿吗？"

"是"

"你会吗？"

"会"

"那么大家可不可以看看你的帅气呀？请！"（崇光只会笑）

*崇光 in action*（Neil心想：哇，这个人还真有这么好的本事。连我这个杂志模特儿都被他给打败了）

*掌声*

"你还真有这本事哦。。"[凤小岳给崇光热烈的掌声]

"谢谢老师"

"那好，现在大家已经看到了他的才艺，知道了他的梦想，也知道了他是一个孝顺的孩子。那我们就应该给他一件快乐的事吧。。为这个孝顺的男孩，请大家vote。五，四，三，二。一，开始！"

*众人vote*

*崇光紧张*

*凯蒂祈祷*

。

。

。

！！！！！299！！！！！！

。

。

。

"恭喜周崇光圆梦成功！"（凤小岳）

*音乐和热烈的掌声*

*崇光开心得不得了；差点哭了*

。

"谢谢大家！谢谢！"

"崇光，你离开之前，想不想知道是谁还没给你数呢？"

"我。。。圆梦成功对我而言已经给我快乐。。"

"但这个人非要你知他不可，因为他想给你一个"

"凤老师，别说下去。。"（是郭敬明的声音！）

"那你来说吧。。"[笑]

"崇光，我是郭敬明。你是否知道啊？"（林萧和南湘心想：导演不会不给吧？？为什么呢？？）

"我知道。。作家的吧。。和导演。。？"

"对。。那你有没有知道我的历史？"

"我以前查过百科。。但是已经很久了吧。。"

"你和我的家事差不多吧。。我的家以前也是很穷。。上大学在别的城市。我在上海，父母在四川自贡。不一样的是你命运好。。本科都已经结束了，你知道我以前怎么样吗？"

"不知道。。导演您退学？"

"不是退学，而是学校赶我出去的。。"

"为什么呢导演？"

"是因为。。我有我自己的梦想，我的理想。。对我来说， **有梦想就应该要追它** 。。"

"我以前也是这么想的，不过你也不是不知道吧。。"

"我知道，而且我还不同意你父母的想法。。"

"此 – 此话怎讲？"

" **你有梦想是因为你有自信。你有自信是因为你有这本事。** 你有本事可不是因为什么，而是因为老天爷已经安排好。你会 **抗拒老天爷的安排** 吗？"

" **不会** "

"你现在还有想当歌手那个理想吗？"

"有"

"如果有机会，你还想当歌手吗？"

"想"

"那我可以给你安排"

*崇光惊呆了；其他人大概已经知道了导演的意思*

"导演您。。您当真？"

"当然。。我什么时候骗人啊？"

[崇光还是不敢相信]

"你可以当歌手。。演员，你会不会演戏？"

"大概会吧。。"

"拍广告的代言人呢？"

"这是我最喜欢的啦"

"模特儿嘛，我会安排。。"

[崇光惊呆了]

"so，今晚我要你变成一个成功的人。你愿不愿意啊？"

"愿 – 愿意！"

*掌声*

"导演，这个模特儿嘛，或许我会帮"（说话人：锦荣 / Vivian Dawson）

"请讲"

"我有一家杂志公司，我会帮崇光许愿他父母对他的希望"

"我也会帮他的"（说话人：国际摄影师陈曼）

"连陈曼和锦荣都说了，这个模特儿你当定了"

*掌声*

"我是摄影师。。我会求时尚芭莎杂志让你当杂志模特儿"

*掌声*

"谢谢曼姐！"

"崇光，现在你和你父母的愿望已经现实了吧？你满不满意啊？"

"满意！谢谢导演！谢谢大家！谢谢！"

"崇光，我希望你以后会好好努力。这大概不是我一个人的希望吧，大家的。记住， **自己的梦想一定要追！不要** 因为孝顺父母，而 **放弃** 了 **自己的梦想** 。 **老天爷不会让他的儿女一辈子受苦的！** 现在你离开之前，我要给你一个能让你不会忘记我。。"

*众人疑问*

.

.

! Guo Jing Ming adds Dong Dong's point to 300 !

.

.

*热烈的掌声*

"哇！哇！谢谢导演！谢谢大家！"

"崇光，我要给你礼物"（导演有这么多礼物）

*众人，包括崇光，疑问*

"我，明天，会买个你父母一栋新房子。。让你们一家人住在北京吧。。"

*热烈的掌声*

"谢谢导演！"

*导演只低低头*

*崇光离开*

"崇光，恭喜！"[凯蒂喊]

"谢谢！"

"你以后当了歌手和模特儿可别忘了我哦"

"以后如果我是歌手，那你就是音乐家咯！"

"嗯！"

*两个人都高兴地回家*

"导演说得没错，自己的梦想应该要追。幸亏我当初没有放弃当歌手这里想。新的生活，要开始了"

。

。

THE END

作者：这故事怎么样呢？？好不好啊？？[嘻嘻] 我花了很长时间作者篇故事。。希望大家会喜欢

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
